Campana sobre campana En Navidad
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Fic Navideño en cómo los niños de Ash y Misty son bautizados para Navidad en edad de 5 años historia ambientada en que ellos recordarán su bautizo parade toda, su vida La imagen no me pertenece le pertenece a Miya Torioka, yoy sólo la usó para ilustrar el ficportal. Espero que sea de su agrado One Shot Pokeshipping que pasen una Feliz Navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2017 A y M Lov


_**Capítulo: Único**_

 _ **Campana sobre Campanas**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_

 _ **Este es mi fic número 45 espero que sea de su agrado y yo me puse a escuchar una canción de navidad campana sobre campanas y me dije por que no hacer un fic cortito con está canción de una buena vez les aviso que este fic no contará con la letra de la canción por respetó a los derechos de autor solo tomaré la Canción para crear la canción para crear mi historia, este fic es sólo para entretener al lector un rato es sin fines de lucro sólo lo hago para celebrar así la Navidad sin más que decir iniciamos la historia ahora mismo empecemos.**_

 _ **Capítulo: Único campana sobre Campanas.**_

 _ **Vemos que ambos vienen saliendo de la capilla de la Iglesia de cuidad Celeste luego de que ambos niños ya venían bautizados a la edad de cinco años de edad van de vuelta para el gimnasio de Misty ahí formaron su hogar, los niños se llamaban Tatiana y Freddy se fueron a celebrar las Navidad en su hogar, y al escuchar las campanas sobre campañas saben que ya es navidad y rápidamente cuando faltan cinco campanadas más para las Doce Media noche se van a dormir antes de que Santa Claus entre por la chimenea y los vea despierto y Santa decide dejarlo sin regalos, en esta hermosa Navidad.**_

—Muy bien chicos ya es hora de irseir a dormir miren que santa está por llegar a la cuidad y sí los ven despiertos no les van a dar regalos para navidad así nos vamos todos para la cama ahora mismo por que ya es hora de que ustedes descansen hoy ha sido un día muy cansados para todos y es justo descansar, paraque mañana poder abrir los obsequios que Papá Noel les va a traer, si son buenos niños, dijo Ash a los Gemelos Tatiana y Freddy y ellos entendieron y se fueron corriendo a la cama muy felices. —

—Así es niños hagan casó a papá o acaso quieren quedarse se regalos para esta Navidad sí mis bebes yo se que ustedes están impaciente, por abrir sus regalos pero debemos de ir a dormir para que todos recuperemos las fuerzas, recuerden que mañana puede ser que pueda nevar y puedan hacer angelitos de nieve, dijo muy feliz Misty a sus dos retoños y ellos se emocionaron y para luego despedirse de ellos e irse a dormir. —

—Está bien mamá Papá les haremos caso mañana iremos a abrir los regalos que nos dejó Papá Noel pero ahora es momento de que nosotros nos retiremos a dormir ya que hoy ha sidosido uno de los días más apretados de nuestra corta vida pero le doy gracias a Dios de tener a unos buenos padres cómo los son ustedes y estamos muy orgullosos de ser sus hijos gracias por darnos todos esos conjesos mamá Papá los queremos mucho. —

—Caray niños gracias por decirnos esas tiernas palabras su padre y yo las apreciamos mucho de verdad quiero que sepan que ustedes son muy especiales para nosotros y sí los bautizamos a la edad de 5 años fue para que ustedes puedieran recordar para siempre esté hermoso acontecimiento, que vivieron hoy niños, replicaron muy orgullosos sus padres a los gemelos Ketchum. —

—Entendemos muy buenas noches mamá Papá, hasta Mañana. —

—Hasta mañana chicos, dijeron sus padres felices.

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

—Mamá Papá mira los que nos trajo Papa Noel a nosotros dijeron los niños al abrir los regalos que estaban bajo el Árbol de Navidad a Tatiana y Freddy a los les trajeron bicicletas del mismo color pero con diseño diferente para Tatiana, y también les trajieron cuentos de historias para que sus padres se los leyera, los niños estaban tan felices que sus padres se emocionaron al sus caritas alegres por sus regalos.

—Que bueno niños que disfruten de sus regalos que Santa Claus obsequió por ser muy buenos niños y ahora tengan nuestros regalos Tatiana y Freddy. —

—¿Qué son mamá y Papá? Preguntaron los niños.

—Por que no lo descubre por ustedes mismos, respondieron sus padres.

—Eso haremos los abriremos ahora mismo, y en ese mismo instante vemos los niños liberan una Pokebola y vemos a dos Pokémon materializarse y dijeron Dos Oshawott los muy sorprendidos los gemelos Ketchum.

—¿Les gusta su regalo niños? Preguntaron sus padres.

—Sí pero ¿porqué nos relagaste estos Pokémon? Preguntaron los niños.

—Se los obsequiamos por qué sabemos que a su edad pueden hacerse cargo de ellos además de que ya no es necesario tener permiso para poder tener Pokémon, debidoy a que la liga Pokémon ha considerado que es importante convivir con sus Pokémon sin importar el por qué la convivencia mutua es lo importante ahora para que la liga eso es lo importante ahora.—

—Gracias por nuestros regalos los cuidaremos mucho mamá y Papá, dijeron ambos niños a sus progenitores. —

—De nada niños sólo cuidenlo muy bien.

—Así lo haremos pa ma.

—Excelente dijeron, susy padres. —

 _ **Y ya con la Navidad que ya llegó a la cuidad y los niños que ya han abierto sus regalos al son de las, campanas de navidad y con la ilusión en sus ojos al ver a sus padres felices eso les hacía sentir muy especial y que ningún regalo o juguete comprará lo que realmente importa a estos gemelos, el amor y comprensión a sus padres que para ellos es lo más importante en suel vida, aly son de campana sobre campana celebran juntos la navidad en familia en todos somos uno y uno somos todos que tenganse una, feliz y navidad, y que la pasen en paz y amor en familia, eso es lo importante paraahora los gemelo de laque famila Ketchum.**_

 _ **Fin del fic**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_

 _ **Descargo: tanta serie como los personajes, no me pertenecen Satoshi Tajiri Nintendo esta historia fue creada para, entretener al lector y nada más y que El lector interactúa y se, divierta con esta obra.**_

 _ **N/A: muy bien amigos este es mi fic Navideño que les prometí, se llama campana sobre campana y es una ambientación de la canción de Yuri, que llevael mismo nombre «campana sobre campana»**_ _ **Tendré nuevas**_ _ **actualizaciones otros**_ _ **fics**_ _ **estaban un poco abandonado pero no era mi intención dejarlos, así yo**_ _ **me comprometo a actualizar**_ _ **y trataré de**_ _ **hacerlo lo**_ _ **más rápido, Para complacer a todos mis lectores di mi perfil y deseó qué, tengan**_ _ **una**_ _ **feliz**_ _ **Navidad y un feliz año nuevo «2017»**_ _ **al lado de todos sus amigos seres queridos amados, Así que Próximamente traeré nuevas actualizaciones para historia que han, largamente desactualizados por uno u otro motivo, además he preparado un fic navideño para esta fecha muy especial, que es este que estoy publicando en este momento.**_

 _ **Créditos de lala Imagen a Miya Torioka, es un placer usar tú imagen para mi fic Miya.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2016~.**_


End file.
